Modern headlights of motor vehicles comprise two separate optical assemblies containing a powerful light source and optical elements influencing the direction of light rays during the generation of the output light trace. They are generally the basic optical assembly to create the low-beam light trace, and an associated optical assembly to create the high-beam light trace. It means that in the case of the high beam, the light trace is created by both the light assemblies together as a compact whole.
Each optical assembly is mostly adjustable on two axes by means of a mechanical adjustment system that must be controllable from the outer side of the headlight. The adjustment of individual optical assemblies and their individual components is first carried out during the production of the headlights wherein the adjustment of individual optical assemblies depends on various design and assembly factors of the optical elements situated in the inner space of the headlight. Another adjustment is carried out during the installation of the headlight into the car body wherein the individual optical assemblies form a single optical assembly, and it is only the emission direction of light rays that is adjusted to achieve the required emission characteristic.
A number of adjustment systems of the optical assembly of headlights are known from the documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,912B2, US20070121337A1, US20020054496A1, KR2827231B1. The document U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,053B2 discloses a light device equipped with a light unit for the low beam and a light unit for the high beam. Both the units are connected together using an adjustment bracket that enables mutual influencing of two ball journals and reflectors of individual units. The first ball journal, the adjustment bracket and the high-beam reflector influence each other so that the vertical axis of the high-beam reflector can be parallel to the vertical axis of the reflector and the axis of the low beam. The second ball journal cooperates in a similar way with the adjustment bracket and reflector for the low beam while the low-beam and high-beam reflectors are adjusted simultaneously in the vertical direction. A disadvantage of the prior art is that adjustment of the light units for the low beam and high beam requires some installation space, which is a limiting condition especially in terms of optimal arrangement of optical elements in the inner chamber of the carrier housing and the size of the housing itself.
It is desirable to develop such an adjustment system of optical assemblies designed especially for motor vehicle headlights that will have a simple structure, will be stable and have low requirements for the handling and installation space. The adjustment system should enable both separated/stand-alone adjustment of two independent lighting modules and simultaneous/synchronous adjustment of their position.